gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek199Bae
Ridley lands back on the ground. He opens his mouth and sticks out his long reptilian tongue and trails it around the two large mounds on her chest, licking her nipples softly. The moment his wet, hard tongue touched her, her nipples harden. Samus notices this and closes her eyes in disgust. She now knows what he is going to do to her. The one thing she is thinking about is that it will be pleasurable. She won't enjoy it, but yet she will feel pleasure, and that's what scared her. "I had always had a thing for humans."Ridley informed. "Most others of my species find you repulsive yet I find you more attractive than even my own, and now I finally get to have one." To Samus this made her feel sick. He placed his mouth back on the shoulder while his right hand gropes her body, makes it's way to her clit. His fingers lightly trailed her outline. Then he inserts all five claws into her, out of instinct, her body arches. A smirk crosses his face, happy to get this reaction from her. He withdraws his fingers and places them by his nose and lets all the wind out of his lungs, waits until he could go no longer without air and sucks in the deepest breath he ever had in his life. After waiting so long he finally knows what a human female smells like, and he likes it. He then moves his hand down to his slit and rubs it utile his reptile emerges. He places his giant tip at Samus' , and he pulls her onto his length, easily entering two inches into her. Samus half-screeches as she feels Ridley force himself into her. She starts feeling the bulges of his length spreading her inner walls as there being rubbed hard and slow. Ridley does not stop but instead he slows down as he pushes four inches into him, then five, then six. The pain to Samus is almost maddening. She can feel her insides stretch and tear as her walls pulsed around the cock with force. Ridley begins to pant, his head sweats from the heat and the . Ridley growled louder as he forces more quicker the final inches. Soon, Samus has 11 inches inside of her. Ridley pants with a gritty smile. Then he pulls out five inches, the walls reaming against them with a reversed sucking noise. Then he thrusts hard in again, making Samus screech. Soon, he has the rhythm of his ing, as his thrusts are slow and steady, the bulges on his giving extra pain to Samus as they tear at her walls. "Ridley. . .please. . ." Samus finally begs. The pirate's eyes are half-open from the bliss he is feeling, he felt so warm and in such care for his first time with a human. His begins spewing precum gently dripping into her. Ridley begins pumping faster. Samus feeling pain from his bulged as it grates against her tight, pulsing, bleeding walls. Soon Ridley begins to roar as he finally reaches his climax with a primal urge, forcing his entire length into her, hilting his mive groin against Samus' pelvus, she was filled to the brim with Ridleys seed, leaking past her uterus and delving deep into her. She soon becomes so full that the cum squirts out of her. He kept cumming, her inner walls are milking the cock so tightly, squeezing it so powerfully that no matter how mush she resists it, Samus cums as well. After the orgasm had pes, Ridley pulls out of Samus. He then lunges at her, his upper jaw grazes into her left shoulder, and his lower jaw snappes shut, tearing underneath her ribcage, and with a vicious tug of his neck, her felt his teeth tear into her. After he feels bones crush between his jaws, he flies away. --- Shrek is love. Shrek is life. Category:Users Category:Ogres Category:NSFW Category:Ridley Category:Friends of Kristoff Category:Absolutely Disgusting Category:Terrible